


Rival Sons

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Dangan Ronpa One-Shots [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arguing, Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Kissing, Inspired by Music, Izuru and Hajime are Brothers, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Kamukura Izuru, Mentioned Pekoyama Peko, References to Canon, References to Depression, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko is the heir to the largest yakuza operation in Japan, but the Kamukura family seems to be attempting to usurp his family's position in the gang. And their heir, a boy by the name of Hinata Hajime, appears to loathe the ground Fuyuhiko walks on.<br/>Unless, that fear that Fuyuhiko senses in his eyes is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "I Don't Even Care About You" by MISSIO. I highly recommend it!
> 
> Also, I needed rival KuzuHina because ENEMIES THAT ALSO WANT TO KISS EACH OTHER ARE MY FUCKING JAM.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, you bastard?" Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko asks, his voice seeping pure venom as he slams Hinata Hajime against the wall. Hinata is clearly surprised by the sudden impact, as he whimpers pathetically. His irises shake in fear as his mouth hangs open trying to form words. Kuzuryuu's head is spinning, and right now, for some strange reason, he thinks that Hinata's eyes are the only thing he wants to look at.

It's all going way too quickly for his liking. He had never expected Hinata of all people to be the person to fulfill the hit on him. And whilst Peko was asleep, too?

Maybe Hinata was smarter than Kuzuryuu had initially thought he was.

Hinata held the gun in his shaking hand, and his lips continue to tremble, trying their best to make any kind of noise, but nothing save for pathetic, ragged breathing and the occasional whimper comes out.

Kuzuryuu fixes his eyes on the gun and then looks back to Hinata. "So, you were planning on shooting me in my fuckin' sleep, huh?" He tightens the grip on Hinata's necktie, forcing Hinata's free hand to grasp at the knot, attempting to loosen it so he can actually breathe. "You were gonna pop a couple bullets in me and think you were done, isn't that right?"

"N-No, that's not it at all-" Hinata manages to interject, but this only serves to make Kuzuryuu pull him down to meet his eye level, forcing him to gag on his words, desperately gasping for air by the time Kuzuryuu was no longer pulling on his necktie.

"Don't fuckin' lie to me!"

Hinata closes his eyes and takes a disturbingly serene sigh, loosening the grip on his gun. "Alright, I can't lie. That was what I was sent here to do." Once he opens his eyes, Kuzuryuu notices that he seems much calmer than he had been only a couple of seconds previously. "I'm sorry."

"I knew it! Your family planned a goddamn hit on me!"

"Please, just listen to me!" Hinata yells, suddenly making Kuzuryuu stop in the middle of his sentence. His grip on Hinata's tie loosens a slight bit instinctively, taken aback by the almost immediate forcefulness in his voice. It hits Kuzuryuu that his eyes are so green right now, and they're so close, and he hates him so much, but at the same time, he truly does want to believe his words.

"Yes, I was sent here to shoot you, but I wasn't going to go through with it. I was planning on escaping through the window, until you woke up and practically tackled me." Hinata breaks into a sweat, and he drops the gun from its position pressing uncomfortably into Kuzuryuu's ribcage to his side, no longer pointing it at the other boy. "I never wanted to go through with it. Please believe me.

"I never asked to be a yakuza heir. It wasn't like I asked to be born into a family of murderers and thugs. I've tried so many times to be normal! I thought that being talented and having a purpose was the most amazing thing that anyone could ever do with their lives, but now that I have a purpose, it's the last thing that I want! Being forced to watch all of the violence and hatred that surrounds me is like my own personal hell! I... It's sickening to me to even be holding a gun right now!"

The vigor in Hinata's eyes fades and he closes them. Kuzuryuu can almost sense the tears in them, despite not being able to see them.

There's a tugging at his heartstrings as he hears the gun plop onto the floor with a faint thud.

Hinata's now free right hand reaches for the knot of his necktie as well, doing the best he can to loosen it from Kuzuryuu's grasp. "Kuzuryuu, please... just spare my life, even if you don't believe me."

"Why the fuck should I spare you when you had your gun stuck underneath my fucking ribs a second ago?" Kuzuryuu asks, his brows furrowing even more than they had been before. He hopes that he looks menacing enough - with his perpetual babyface, he was worried that Hinata wasn't nearly as intimidated as he should be.

"That's a completely valid question," Hinata replies, beads of sweat falling down his forehead, "and I'm so sorry. Self-defense. I didn't even think about it."

Kuzuryuu blinks, his eyes unwavering from their fixed position staring into Hinata's. "You really expect me to believe that you WEREN'T premeditated in trying to shoot me in the fucking stomach?"

"I dropped my weapon, didn't I?"

The question pierces through Kuzuryuu's armor for a split second, changing his expression from one of tranquil fury to genuine surprise, mixed with a bit of panic. That was a very good question. Sure, Hinata might have been a yakuza heir, but, on the other hand, he DID just basically explain the way Kuzuryuu felt every day of his fucking life, trapped inside the hell that was living as a non-sociopathic member of a mob family.

Hinata's eyes suddenly tear, and Kuzuryuu wishes that he wouldn't do this, because it was already hard enough, having him pour his heart out to him.

But, since he's trying to keep up a facade of being tough, Kuzuryuu spits, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"If I don't kill you, then... my brother... what the fuck is he going to do to me...?" Hinata asks himself, letting out a precision f-strike. Kuzuryuu had never heard him use such strong language before, so he knew that this might be serious.

Kamukura Izuru was a true, pure-blooded sociopath, and everyone knew it. The only true joy he seemed to receive was through murder, and he was damn good at it. He only seemed content with himself if he was covered in blood. He didn't care about any other human being, unless they seemed to possess some unnatural talent, which was probably a good thing for Kuzuryuu.

Just that one moment of weakness is enough to make Kuzuryuu loosen his grip on Hinata's tie even further.

Still feeling the need to keep up his tough guy act, Kuzuryuu says, "Maybe I should leave you to him then. He'll know exactly what to do to make you suffer."

"What the hell is your problem, anyway, Kuzuryuu?" Hinata asks, his voice lowering to a growl. "I dropped my weapon, and I've shown you that I have absolutely NO intent to kill you. So why the hell are you still being such an... asshole?!"

The way that his voice raises in pitch after saying the word "asshole" is kind of cute to Kuzuryuu, in a strange, sick sort of way. His cheeks begin to flush a light shade of red. Hinata was trying to be intimidating, he could presume, but he simply came across as dorky, and kind of adorable.

Kuzuryuu immediately attempts to stop himself from thinking about Hinata that way. He is DEFINITELY not attracted to the enemy. Especially not when the enemy was someone who had just been holding a gun against his stomach mere moments prior.

Especially not when the enemy was Hinata Hajime.

Kuzuryuu yanks down on Hinata's tie, a desperate noise escaping from the back of Hinata's throat as he gasps for air. Kuzuryuu holds back a whimper in response, trying not to show how remorseful he feels for doing this to him. "I think I deserve the right to be a little pissed off, dumbass! You were the one that was gonna put lead in my stomach a minute ago!"

"No, I wasn't!" exclaims Hinata in retaliation. There's a passion in his eyes, and this passion only serves to make Kuzuryuu feel even MORE pumped up. "I was planning on getting the hell out of dodge!"

"You're a fucking coward, do you know that, Hinata? You're a goddamn coward, trying to kill a man in his fucking sleep! If you were planning on killing somebody, maybe you should look them in the fucking face like a man!"

"I wasn't going to fucking kill you!" The obscenity sounds unnatural coming from Hinata's mouth, but nonetheless, it drives the point home.

Kuzuryuu only now notices how close he is to Hinata, having inched his way a bit closer and closer until the tips of their noses were practically touching. "I don't want to hear anything from you, you liar!"

"Well, if you don't want to hear me speak, then shut me up!"

It takes not but a split second before Kuzuryuu mashes his lips against Hinata's. It's awkward at first, because Kuzuryuu is pretty sure that he might have headbutted the poor bastard, and their teeth also clash with impact, but once the initial discomfort is gone, it's actually rather nice. Hinata seems to be pleased with this outcome, as his hands cup either side of Kuzuryuu's face, and he quickly returns the kiss in full. Their lips start to work together in tandem, with one moving one way and the other instantaneously realizing that they need to move the other way in order for the kiss to keep going. The room falls silent save for the sounds of their breath, and their breathing becomes a cacophony of ragged, tired sound. After a couple of seconds, Kuzuryuu feels the tip of Hinata's tongue brush against his lips. His eyes open in surprise, taken aback by Hinata's boldness. He had thought that HE would be the one taking the kiss further, but here Hinata was, already asking him to grant his tongue access.

Suddenly, Kuzuryuu feels so much smaller than Hinata, and he pulls back, fear taking over the fire in his eyes. Hinata's eyes open, still full of passion, and they're so green that Kuzuryuu wants to choke.

Kuzuryuu releases his hold on Hinata's necktie, and Hinata stands upright for the first time in almost 10 minutes, reminding Kuzuryuu of just how tall he actually was when he wasn't being held in a death grip by the throat. 

"What the hell was that?" Hinata asks, his voice giving him away. His eyes still appear passionate and angry, but his voice is timid and small, like a child after having been scorned. He adjusts the position of his tie and wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead. Kuzuryuu takes this time to study the lines running through his irises, lighter and greener than the rest of his eye.

"You asked me to shut you up, so I did. Why? Did you like it, you bastard?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Hinata responds, his face flushing bright pink.

"Fuckin' make me, coward," Kuzuryuu responds, hoping in the back of his mind that Hinata's methods of getting him to stay quiet are similar to his.

And, sure enough, Kuzuryuu is right, Hinata's lips crashing against his once again. This time, Kuzuryuu grants access to Hinata's tongue, and suddenly, the two are practically making out with one another, Hinata's back pressing firmly against the wall of Kuzuryuu's bedroom. He's tall, and Kuzuryuu has to stand on his tiptoes to make up for the height difference. Even then, however, Hinata has to strain to be able to kiss him.

This kiss lasts much longer than the first, only stopping once the two of them pull away to breathe.

Kuzuryuu assesses his position. His arms are wrapped around Hinata's neck, nose brushing against the tip of his, their breath intermingling, and Hinata's got one hand cupping his cheek, rubbing the skin where his freckles come to prominence, and the other against his hip, feeling against the pajamas Kuzuryuu is currently wearing. Sweat trickles down his face, and he's sure that he won't be able to go back to sleep now that all of this excitement has already happened. And if he did somehow manage to get any rest, he would most certainly have dreams about what had just transpired.

Hinata doesn't seem to want to open his eyes. It's like he's trying to savor the kiss, even though every single part of him should be disgusted that he even had to mention the word kiss around Kuzuryuu. Hinata's eyes are still shut, and Kuzuryuu can't help but want to kiss him again.

He resists the urge. "Grab your gun and get the hell out of my house," Kuzuryuu says, letting go of Hinata's neck.

Green eyes clash against gold, and it's almost as if the two have an unspoken plan of sorts. Hinata reaches for the gun lying on the floor, and checks to make sure that it's still got the safety on before holstering it against his hip.

As Hinata steps towards Kuzuryuu's window, Kuzuryuu stops him in his tracks and says, "If you ever mention this to anyone, I'll fuckin' strangle the life out of you. Got it?"

He doesn't have to nod for Kuzuryuu to know that he does.

The wind outside is harsh and cool, providing much-needed comfort to Kuzuryuu's warm, now sweaty skin. It feels nice, until Hinata blocks it with his body. Kuzuryuu makes sure to follow him to the window, shutting it behind him.

However, before the window shuts entirely, Kuzuryuu speaks one last time.

"If you ever come back here again, feel free to try and shut me up as much as you'd like."

Hinata gives a curt nod in response, before descending down the tree next to the window, and Kuzuryuu returns to his bed.

He sinks into the comfort of the mattress, falling back asleep almost instantaneously.

The scene of his lips against Hinata's is all that runs through his mind until the morning.


End file.
